LAURA EN PELIGRO
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Un mensaje que difícilmente haya escrito Laura llega al teléfono móvil de Olivia, la hija mayor lo cual alerta a su padre de que puede estar en peligro...


LAURA EN PELIGRO

Con el ceño fruncido y esa arruga en medio de las cejas tan familiar como heredada que era de su madre, Olivia chequeó su teléfono móvil. No era extraño que su madre se demorase un poco en la oficina, encargada aún de la supervisión general especialmente de los empleados más jóvenes cuyo nivel hormonal cada tanto traía algunos problemas reprensibles con mucho tacto y mesura, ya que fácilmente se enredaban en causas perdidas y clientes peligrosos entre los que abundaban gente mezclada en turbiedades que no se conocían en los tiempos de Laura Holt como jefa real de la agencia. El más osado, según ella misma había contado una y mil veces a la chica –en los términos que podían contarse, claro- siempre había sido su papá. Y ella lo había mantenido a raya cuatro largos años. Sin embargo sabía que su madre se horrorizaba con las cosas que actualmente sucedían. Ya en 2014 habían echado de la agencia a una detective auxiliar habilísima con las computadoras y las redes sociales, pero el saber que tuvo sexo el primer día con uno de los muchachos expertos en perfiles de pedófilos y de violadores seriales, fue demasiado para Laura y los dejó de patitas en la calle, más cuando se enteró de que su oleada pasional había tenido lugar en la propia oficina. En el antiguo despacho del señor Steele que a comienzos de la década del 2000 había sido destinado a depósito. Ella y Remington habían respetado ese lugar casi con una sacralidad que –lógico- estaba pasada de moda, pero el hecho de que las personas no esperaran tan siquiera a conocerse para involucrarse tan íntimamente y en ese lugar, encendió la fiera que nunca se había dormido en Laura a la hora de reaccionar. Valores humanos de tan fragilidad eran algo que a su madre, pensó Livy, la importunaban y mucho. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en poner las cosas en su lugar ya que no estaba feliz de que se precipitaran y lo físico triunfara sobre lo espiritual y moral, ella sí defendía valores, feminidad y capacidades de la mujer a ultranza pero tampoco admitía el libertinaje. No pudo dejar pasar lo sucedido y defender el prestigio bien ganado por sus padres y su mamá nunca dejaba de ser objetiva e intuitiva. Como su padre, no dejaba tampoco de ser un gran asesor. Que esa noche no regresara a cenar cuando era lo que habían acordado, la dejó muy preocupada y el Señor Steele ya estaba preguntando otra vez por ella.

Olivia leyó el mensaje de texto de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta:

-"No se preocupen por mí. Solo avísenle a Remi."

El Sr. Steele gritó de golpe:

-Hijas, algo malo debe estar pasándole a su madre…!

-No nos asustes, papá ¿Por qué lo crees?-terció Livy

-Remi…, Laura JAMÁS me dice Remi, debe estar avisándonos algo, debe estar en peligro…!

-Papá no te pongas así, quizás en el apuro no pudo terminar de escribirlo ¿qué de malo puede estar pasándole a mamá?.- terció Queenie que estaba pasando a disgusto la velada con ellos pues no la dejaban quedarse sola después de haber perdido a su bebé al tercer mes y medio de gestación, tragedia que entristeció muchísimo a los suyos.

\- Escucha cuando digo que "Remi" es un nombre que ella jamás usaría conmigo a menos que quisiera matarme o remedar a una de esas chicas algo ligeras de cascos que conocí en algún momento lejano de mi vida y que solían decirme "Remi" pero ella jamás me diría Remi ni…muerta! Odiaba el Remi tanto como que yo le dijera Myrtle….Hubiese escrito "a papá", si el mensaje es para ti princesa!...

Olivia lo analizó brevemente y mirándose con Queenie estuvo de acuerdo con su padre. Ambas se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-Ubica a Junior, "Q" …dijo Livy con decisión llamando a su hermanita menor con el apodo más cariñoso y esta obedeció de inmediato. Le mandó un mensaje preestablecido de reportarse

\- Y el móvil de tu madre, Liv, ¿No contesta?

-Por más que insisto llama pero nadie atiende, dad…

¡Shannon! Remi era la forma en la que más me llamaba Shannon, algo debe estar pasando… maldita sea! Y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada!.-se lamentó Steele mirando su pierna inmovilizada por una bota Walker luego de haberse fracturado un tobillo al caer de un caballo ese último fin de semana. Sus hijas lo habían mimado y su mujer consentido hasta el hartazgo con tal de que se quedase quieto con sus películas viejas y su lectura pero el espíritu investigador y aventurero intactos en él a sus 65 las dejaba perplejas.

-Descuida, papá vamos a encontrar a mamá. ¿Qué hay de esa tal Shannon?

-Debe tener mi edad o un año menos. Fue una mujer con la que yo salí cinco o seis años antes de conocer a tu mamá cuando andaba por mis 23 o 24 años, ella me decía Douglas o Doug pero cuando supo mi nombre en la agencia, varias veces para dar celos a tu mamá me dijo Remi. Y hubo algunas otras… pero nunca que fueran peligrosas más allá de los celos para Laura…

-Oh, papi…-rió Queenie entretenida con el comienzo de algo revelador.

-No diré más, pero rastreen a Shanon Walker como sea, hay que saber en qué anda.

-Pan comido dijo Queenie con displicencia y solo con el Iphone. No tardó en saber que una tal Shannon Sarah Scott había llegado en un vuelo desde Londres la semana anterior.

Remington sonrió. Esa era la voluble y mentirosa Shannon, usaba el Sarah, su nombre real, aunque el apellido cambiara.

-DEMASIADAS "S"…Encuentren a esa mujer, por favor busquen a su madre.

Steele recibió el beso de ambas, que salieron inmediatamente al encuentro de Junior que llegaba a la casa y no lo dejaron ni siquiera descender del auto. Fueron con total rapidez a la agencia el último lugar donde Laura había estado esa tarde hasta casi las seis.

El padre, orgulloso de sus hijos y en especial de la más pequeña, a pesar de su nerviosismo, confió en ellos y su espíritu de equipo. Recordó un par de meses antes cuando descubrió quien era el padre del bebé de su adorada princesa menor y todo lo sucedido. Las imágenes y revelaciones posteriores a lo de su madre, reaparecieron con total nitidez en su cabeza.

-Luigi Roselli.- Remington Steele pronunció el nombre de una manera tan seca que pareció una mordedura a la yugular y no fue una pregunta. La complexión física de Roselli aún estando el individuo de espaldas a él le dijo todo. Era un hijo de su principal rival con Laura. Quizás hijo de aquella mexicana que lo llamaba Antonio y con la que Steele compartió el permanecer oculto debajo de una cama en el viejo Hotel Las Hadas mientras Roselli se pavoneaba con mentiras frente a Laura.

-Ven acá, hijo de…masculló herido ante el dolor de la cruda verdad, un hombre mucho más grande que su Queenie hijo del otro bastardo engreído…

-No quiero golpearlo, Señor.-

-Vamos, bastardo…! ¡Pégame! No espero otra cosa más en este mundo que molerte a golpes! Tenías que tocar a mi hija, tenías que arruinarle la vida a mi hija! Tu horrible padre quiso propasarse con mi mujer toda la vida, bastardo infeliz! Sabiendo que Laura me amaba siempre intentó interponerse en mi camino y tratar de arruinarnos la vida y tú…tú maldito infeliz tuviste que venir a lograr que tu sangre se mezcle con la mía…te voy a matar!

Luiggi no deseaba causarle daño al padre de Queenie pero esas palabras lo hirieron profundamente. Comenzaron a golpearse de una manera brutal. Remington, muy avezado en peleas callejeras desde niño y a pesar de su debilidad, le asestó tres o cuatro trompadas muy bien dadas en pleno rostro. Luggi cayó dos veces con la boca ensangrentada. Enceguecida su sangre italiana por este hecho, se levantó airadamente e intentó un gancho que Steele neutralizó con un solo puñetazo seco. Volvió a caer sobre una mesa la cual rompió y le partió al menos dos costillas. Aún así volvió a pararse tambaleante y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Steele en el rostro, logrando que trastabillara apenas dos pasos hacia atrás y que reaccionara con una violencia inusitada. Lo tomó de un brazo, lo mareó con una media vuelta y le aplicó el puño cerrado directo en la mandíbula haciendo que cayera sobre una vitrina llena de copas y quedase totalmente inconsciente luego de balbucir…

-Pero a usted…a usted…affffff…oggg….Laura lo ama…su…su…hija…no…fff nofff…me amafff a mmm…mí…y como Laura jamás…nunca…afff…amó a mi padre…afff…

Mordiéndose los labios algo hinchados por uno de los golpes y aún embravecido, Steele pensó en arrojarlo hacia los jardines pero en cambio displicentemente se tomó una copa de algo bien fuerte murmurando en un brindis burlón antes que el hijo de su mayor rival cayera en coma: "Esa es mi hija" y extrayendo del bolsillo su detestado teléfono móvil, llamó a una ambulancia.

Si iba a ser abuelo de un niño Roselli no sería fácil para el padre ni para la criatura. Ese Roselli sería un Steele, y ese Steele sería…vaya…lo que Queenie quisiera…porque Queenie era su viva imagen en cuanto a carácter, osadía y natural actitud para meterse en problemas. Sonrió. Evocando la vez en que la niña que hurtó el collar de perlas totalmente falsas de la Señora Gilbert una antigua vecina de la antigua buhardilla de Laura donde vivieron en un comienzo y tenía apenas…cinco años. Burló alarmas, cerraduras, violentó una pequeño joyero con llave donde había cosas de muchísimo más valor y…obligó a la buena señora a repensar su seguridad cuando la vio lucir muy oronda ropas de su madre, calzado de su abuela Abigail , cosméticos de Mildred y el collar de la vecina que para ella era una pieza de joyería invaluable. Ni siquiera Junior podría haberse atrevido a tanto. Su bohemio muchacho, inclinado al arte, era más dado al a veces necesario carterismo y a conquistar damiselas con su mirada soñadora. Consumado hacker podía hacer hablar a una computadora y meterse en los lugares más insospechados desde cualquier terminal disponible. Olivia en cambio…era tan heredera de los arranques románticos de su madre, como la estable criatura sin dobleces y que jamás despojaría a nadie de nada a menos que fuera una empresa de estricta justicia. Ahora se daba perfecta cuenta de cuánto se parecían sus hijos a ellos que podrían haberse considerado agua y aceite pero que jamás dejaron de descubrirse facetas contrariando ese etiquetamiento de las cosas. El podía de pronto sentir que necesitaba ese equilibrio bendito que Laura proporcionaba al llegar a casa y saber que estaba todo bien, coordinado y correcto, sin estereotipos ni estridencias. Y a la vez, sabía que había momentos muy íntimos y dulces en que ella expresaba maravillosamente su sentir con esa cuota salvaje de aventura y esa entrega maravillosa que no había dejado jamás de suceder. El pasado no dio por mucho tiempo motivos para hacer que algo así ocurriera. Nadie vino a interponerse en sus vidas cuando ambos se establecieron como un feliz matrimonio después de tantas idas y vueltas como habían superado. Si tardaron en empezar la familia fue porque estaban demasiado ocupados con lluvias de casos para investigar y villanos que perseguir. Y para la familia había que detenerse un poco. Laura era una persona organizada y detallista que no dejaba cosas libradas al azar y esos cuatro años fueron esencialmente maravillosos. Eso compatibilizaba perfectamente con su propia pulcritud y su siempre impecable colección de vestidos y sombreros, que era su gran orgullo. El negocio seguía generando jugosos dividendos porque su prestigio lo imponían ambos. Hubo que contratar empleados y revitalizar el movimiento completo de la agencia. Trabajo no faltaba y al nacer Olivia estaban sumamente establecidos, con los colegios privados ya vistos para sus hijos y las universidades a las que concurrirían deseosas de albergar entre sus muros nada menos que a los hijos de los Steele.

-PAPÁ…! Mandaste tremendamente grave a Luiggi al hospital!.- lo increpó su hijo Junior

-Habla con Murdoch, o Travis, ellos saben quién es Remington Steele.

-Papá…mamá va a disgustarse mucho por esto…no debiste golpear al padre de tu nieto en esa forma…- dijo comprensiva Livy deseando no reír ante la cara enfurruñada de su padre al escuchar esas palabras indicadoras de parentesco.

-En lo que a mi respecta mi nieto no tiene padre.

-Papá, no digas eso! Luiggi no merece a Queenie, pero tampoco Queenie es alguien que no vaya a saber dominar la situación…-replicó Remington hijo

En eso Laura llegó del brazo de su suegra. Ambas lucían encantadoras. Ese recuerdo hizo respirar ruidosamente al Señor Steele y envuelto en la angustia de no saber qué había querido decirles Laura con el mensaje intentó olvidar lo sucedido con Luigi y su niña y trató de llamar a Laura a su móvil para no sepultar las esperanzas de que contestara. Su teléfono diría Aquí Steele. Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando alguien contestó… (CONTINUARÁ)


End file.
